Terapeuta Zim
by Niz Membrana
Summary: Pobre de nuestro irken que funge esta profesión para su pareja Dib Membrana, la cual es peor que cotorra al momento de quejarse de su padre, pero de todo aquello Zim tiene como paga los dulces labios de su humano. Mi primer intento, espero les agrade.


¡Hola a todos mis súbditos!. . . (? vale eso no XD

Gracias por pasar a mi primer intento de One-short y leerla, la cual me inspire en la imagen de multimedia, ademas de ser para un poco de participacion en el crecimiento de mas historias del tan zukulento Zadr (7w7)r

Seré muy feliz de que opinen y voten si es de su agrado.

**Invader Zim** **no es de mi propiedad, sino del todopoderoso Jhonen Vásquez, también conocido por su seudónimo Chancre Scolex , yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener sin ánimos de lucro.**

Ahora sí, ¡comencemos!

En una casa verde, con cables sujetas en las paredes de los vecinos, con unos gnomos más grandes del promedio, más nadie en los 7 años de existencia nadie se daba por aludido allí vivía un alien, más solo una persona lo descubrió, siendo tachado de loco, pero de aquello ya hace años dejo de tratar de descubrir al irken residente.

Más este día sábado por la tarde con las nubes y el sol en el ocaso en aquella ciudad, solo entró decaído y con una mirada al suelo, murmurando cosas entre dientes, entrando como Pedro por su casa.

En el sofá, mirando un programa en el televisor pantalla plana se encontraba el ex-invasor Zim, ya hace 7 años sus líderes sin contemplaciones le soltaron la verdad, más no todo fue malo, con ahora más altura y más sereno por madurar junto a sus pensamientos sobre la vida, siendo más sereno, todo gracias al humano de nombre Dib Membrana, el mismo ahora se posiciona en sus piernas después de tirar su gabardina por algún lugar de la sala.

— Suéltalo — dijo como si ese cuadro se repitiera seguido, apagado el televisor; y así era, cada sábado por la tarde sin falta desde hace 6 meses el humano tomo la irritante costumbre de tomarlo a él como un terapeuta.

El oji ámbar tomo aire, empezando a relatar su día, más específico su suplicios en los laboratorios de su padre, por un trató con este.

El irken solo miro al vacío, pensando en cómo terminó con aquel trabajo de su pareja, por que si, el cuadro era extraño de por sí sumando que luego de 2 años de quedarse como residente permanente en esa bola de tierra, acepto al cabezón como su igual y posteriormente su pareja.

\- Flashback de hace 6 meses —

En la misma sala, sentados ambos chicos, mirando una película de. . . no importa ahora su temática, más bien la conversión.

— Zim ¿te puedo consultar algo?—

— jum — fue su respuesta escueta pero centrando su atención a su compañero.

— Papá me ha hecho un trato, ya tengo 17 años; desea me involucre en su ciencia de lo real, con la condición que será los sábados como ayudante y a cambio me dejara estudiar la carrera quiera en la universidad—

— ¿que tiene eso de malo?— a su ver, era buen trato.

— muchas cosas Zim, sólo deseo sacar mi frustración por verme en ese juego para tratar de hacerme tan aficionado a su ciencia— se recostó en las piernas del alien, para dramatizar — ¡Ni le importa mis ideales !. . . y supongo te aburro con esto — suspiro, más tres dedos le dejaron en su lugar.

— Dib-cosa, saca todo lo que llevas en tu cabezota — recibió una mirada molesta — mira, Zim ha hecho una investigación y según se, es malo para ustedes débiles humanos guardar sus "sentimientos" y según sus rituales de cortejo, la pareja debe oír lo problemas del otro, así que como eso somos . . . Suéltalo todo a Zim—

— ¿En verdad escucharás todo lo que tengo decir?— asintió —¿ algo así como mi terapeuta?—

— Si mono-Dib, Zim será tu Terapeuta y oír tus quejas — no sabía que con esas palabras daba a un sentencia.

\- Fin del Flashback —

Y por Irk, desde ese día el humano, cada fin de semana después de pasar el día con su unidad paternal, por la tarde pasaba a su base para este último ejerciera lo prometido, más no esperaba para nada el pelo de guadaña hablará hasta por los codos, quejándose de hasta del más mínimo detalle.

— humano — le llamo, luego de estar escuchando su parloteo por casi dos horas, ya llegaba a su límite, sus antenas ya le clamaban por algo de silencio.

— y el me dijo "Hijo debes dar tu vida a la ciencia " a lo respondí " Papá yo quiero ser investigador paranormal" y sabes lo ¿que me dijo?... —

— _Debes pensar en tu futuro_ — en coro dijeron la frase, salvó que la voz del irken ya estaba con ligeros toques de enojo e irritante.

— ¡Exacto! El no comprende mi forma de ver el mundo, no piensa en lo que quiero, menos dejar le expliqué. . .— en lugar de prestar atención a las indirectas se cerrar la boca, volvía a hablar más incluso para la desgraciada ajena.

— Humano — le intento de nuevo, pero de nuevo su llamado fue opacado por las quejas dirigías a la unidad paternal del pelinegro en sus rodillas.

— ¿acaso pido mucho me deje elegir mis intereses?. . . Digo, no es tan. . . — unos labios al fin pararon sus labios de emitir más oraciones.

— Guarda silencio — le miro serio, a la vez ponía uno de sus tres dedos en los labios rosados callando lo — Zim no le interesa las cosas pasen con tu unidad paternal, por más has intentado hablar con este no resulta, sólo déjalo ser y tú también, al fin y al cabo es tu vida y harás lo que quieras con ella — suspiro al ver como los ojos ámbar brillaron de emoción y un tono carmín surgía en sus pómulos.

— gracias Zim — sonrió — tu siempre sabes que decir — se irguió y dio un beso rápido.

— Zim es el mejor — se jactó — ahora es tiempo uses tu boca para otra cosa, que igual la tendrás ocupada — sonrió ladino, antes de jalar su rostro y volver a degustar aquel néctar tan dulce y adictivo.

Por más Zim fuera de poca paciencia, no gustara del ruido, menos que el tema no fuera centrado en el, el irken hacia de su vocación de terapeuta por el pago de su humano, esos labios carnosos, rosados y de extaciante sabor a su paladar.

— hmg ha Zim ah~ — jadeo en medio de ese beso fogoso.

— eso Dib-cosa, ahora usarás tu voz para algo mejor que parlotear —

Y es que la recompensa; tener al cabellos de guadaña bajo su cuerpo, jadeando su nombre, como el poder explorar su anatomía dentro de poco, era suficiente para el fuera el "Terapeuta Zim".


End file.
